


Stuck in the Middle With(out) You

by stellarose



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Episode: s06e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Panic Attacks, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Sara Lance, Sad Kara Danvers, Spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: Mid-COIE. With the Paragons and Lex Luthor stranded, Sara does her best to unite the team and comfort a panicking Kara. Later, Kara is reunited with her loved ones.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 293





	Stuck in the Middle With(out) You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc.
> 
> I am also uploading this on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.
> 
> Please read, reply, leave kudos and enjoy! Your patronage is very much appreciated.

Everyone took a moment to let themselves deal with the shock. J’onn tried to fill Ryan Choi in on the situation. Lex Luthor had stopped monologuing after Kate slapped him and threatened to throw him off the craft if he didn’t shut up.

“You ok?” Barry asked Sara.

“No, but not sure that’s an option right now,” Sara replied. “We gotta make this into a team. We gotta get everyone together, on the same page. I know most of us hardly know one another, but if we’re gunna save the universe we have to be a team. Kara, do you - ” Sara looked around. Kara had been beside her, but now she was gone. “Kara?”

“Where’d she - oh,” Barry said, spotting Kara crouched in a corner.

Sara turned around. “Kara” she asked gently, kneeling down beside Kara. “Are you - ?”

“I - I need Alex,” Kara said, her voice thick. “I - I need her, Sara. I need Alex.”

“Ok, but Alex isn’t here, so…”

“No!” Kara cried, her fingers scrunching up the metal flooring. “I need Alex. You don’t get it. I need her. She - she knows what to do.”

“None of us know what to do, honey,” Sara said. “And I know that Alex is pretty great, but I’m not sure she - ”

“She doesn’t mean about the situation in general,” J’onn said. “Kara, you need to try to breathe normally. Alex would - ”

“J’onn, you don’t get it!” Kara snapped, tears running down her cheeks. “I need Alex. It has to be Alex. I - I need her and - and…”

“What’s going on?” Lex asked.

“I thought we established that you weren’t speaking,” Kate growled.

“Is she ok?” Ryan asked, “Because she looks like she’s having a meltdown or something, and - ”

“Oh, this is just too good,” Lex said. “The Paragon of Hope is having a panic attack? Seriously? Good luck saving the universe now.”

Kate jabbed Lex in the side.

“Ow! What was that for?”

Kate just glared at him.

“Is that what this is?” Barry asked, looking to J’onn, as Sara wrapped her arms around the shaking Kara.

J’onn gave a nod.

“I need Alex,” Kara repeated, gripping Sara’s arms, “I need Alex.”

“I know, honey,” Sara said, “I know. Hey J’onn, Barry, you guys wanna all back off and give us a bit of space? And if anyone’s got a good idea of how to calm her down…”

“Maybe,” Kate said, stepping forward as the guys all took a step back. “Kara, tell me about Alex,” she said, kneeling down beside Sara and Kara.

Kara shook her head. “No. I need her.”

“What would she say?” Kate asked gently.

Kara closed her eyes. “I - I just… I need her, Kate. I - I need her be-because she - “

“J’onn, is there someone else?” Kate asked. “Who she can talk about?”

J’onn thought for a moment. “Lena.”

“Kara, tell me about Lena,” Kate said, as Sara gently rocked Kara back and forward. “Tell me about Lena, Kara.”

Kara opened her eyes and looked at Kate. “She - she was working with - with Alex.”

“Wait - my Lena?” Lex asked. “Seriously? You lied to her, Kara. You know how much betrayal hurt her and you went right ahead and - ”

“Hey!” Sara shouted, as Kara gripped her so hard it was difficult to breathe.

_WHAM!_

Barry slammed Lex against the opposite wall. Lex groaned and slumped to the ground.

“Sorry, everyone, but I figured - ”

“Nice work, Barry,” Sara said.

“Yep, if you hadn’t done that, I would have actually killed him, so,” Kate shrugged.

“He definitely had it coming,” said J’onn.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” said Ryan.

“Hey, Kara?” Sara said, stroking Kara’s hair, “You wanna loosen that grip a little bit? Just breathe with me, ok? Cause I can feel that you’re not. Can you tell us about Lena?”

Kara shook her head, struggling to breathe.

“Kara, you have to tell us about Lena,” Kate said. “Lena was helping Alex, right? Did she - often help you guys?”

Kara nodded. “She’s so smart,” Kara mumbled. “She’s brilliant. She - I - Lex is ri - ”

“Oh, we are not talking about that guy,” Kate said. “Only Lena.”

“She - tried to save me. Didn’t know I was Supergirl. She - I didn’t tell her. I - should - ”

“No self-pity,” Kate said, “I don’t know Lena. I don’t know if Sara or Barry do either. Tell me all the good things about her. She must be pretty smart if Alex is teaming up with her. How long have you known her?” Kate didn’t know much about Alex, and nothing about Lena, but she had to keep Kara talking and focussed.

Kara began slowly, but the more she spoke about Lena and her accomplishments and attributes, the more coherent she got. She never let go of Sara, but loosened her grip, and began to breathe normally again.

“I can see why you like her,” Sara said, “She sounds a lot like Alex. Hot, smart, generally brilliant. Really, really beautiful.”

“Too much information, Sara,” Kara said, allowing a small smile.

“Oh, please. It is not. But now everyone’s suspicious of why I think that,” Sara said.

“No one was thinking that,” Kara mumbled.

“Am I missing something or just really, really lost?” Ryan asked.

“I think we’re all missing something,” Kate said.

Sara smirked.

“Sara?” Barry asked.

Sara looked at Kara. “You ok if I tell them?”

“Well, Alex will probably kill you, but it’s the end of the multi-verse, so whatever.”

Sara chuckled. Kara smiled.

“Wait, did Sara and Alex - ?” Kate began.

“Yep,” Sara grinned. “And my goodness, she is - ”

“Sara!” Kara exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Sara laughed.

“Wait - if I’ve got this right, when did this happen?” J’onn asked.

“Barry’s wedding,” Sara said.

“Sara, you didn’t,” Barry said.

Sara shrugged. “We were both drunk and consenting. It was very hot.”

“I’m lost,” Ryan said.

“Sara slept with Kara’s sister Alex at Barry’s wedding. If I’ve got the facts straight,” Kate smirked.

“Spot on,” Sara grinned. Kara blushed.

“This is tabloid gold,” Lex said.

“Can someone please gag him?” Sara asked.

“How did I not know about this?” Barry asked.

“Well, you were otherwise preoccupied,” Sara said. “First we made out after the rehearsal dinner, then that night we - ”

“Sara!”

“You get the drift,” Sara said.”Then we fought some Nazis, helped get Kara back, and - ” Sara looked at Kara. “You know what? Fuck this. We’re getting Alex back. We’re getting them all back. The whole damned universe. Has Alex got a girlfriend?”

Kara nodded.

“Good. Do you like her?”

“Yeah, she’s good,” Kara said.

Sara let go of Kara and stood up, then took Kara’s hand and pulled her to her feet. “Good. I want to give Alex hug. I wanna meet her girlfriend. I wanna meet Lena. I want my friends back, my ship, my earth, something to drink.”

“You’re taking the lead,” Barry said to Sara.

“Good. Anyone got any issues with that?”

“Nope,” said Kate.

“I’m still not sure why I’m here or who any of you are, but sure,” Ryan said.

“Fine by me, Sara,” J’onn said.

“I’m guessing I don’t have a vote?” Lex grumbled. Everyone ignored him.

“Are you gunna be ok?” Sara asked Kara.

Kara pursed her lips and gave a small nod. “I will be,” she said, walking over to the window and looking out beyond. “We get out of here, we can find a way to get everyone we lost back.”

…

With Sara standing guard, no one dared to approach the Danvers sisters as they embraced and wept with relief, holding each other up.

“We are going home and eating potstickers and ice-cream and getting very drunk,” Kara said, her head buried in Alex’s shoulder.

“You can’t get drunk,” Alex sniffed.

“Well you can, and I can try,” Kara said. “Also, I really need a shower.”

“I know, I can smell you, but don’t think that means I’m letting go quite yet.”

“Sara Lance is guarding us.”

“I know.”

“She - helped me.”

Alex noticed Kara’s change in tone. “Wanna talk about it later?”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “I - I really needed you.”

“I’m here now,” Alex said, rubbing Kara’s back.

Kara and Alex held each other for a little while longer before they could bear to break apart.

“You’ve got eyeliner all over your face,” Kara said.

“Oh, shit,” Alex said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, which just smudged the eyeliner more as much as wipe it away.

Kara chuckled.

“You two finished?” Sara asked, turning to the sisters.

“Thank-you,” Alex said awkwardly.

“Oh, come here,” Sara said, giving Alex a hug. “You are brilliant and beautiful and I never realised how hard it was to keep your sister alive,” Sara said, only half in jest.

Alex chuckled. “She might be hard as steel on the outside, but inside she’s all sweetness and kittens and puppies and you know she can hear us, right?”

“I’m not listening though!” Kara called, looking through the crowd.

Alex let go of Sara. “Thank-you though, seriously.”

Sara nodded. “Any time. Well, actually, I’d rather not but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Alex said.

“Kelly!” Kara called, embracing Kelly with such force that she almost knocked her over.

“Oh, hey Kara,” Kelly said, giving Kara a hug.

“Kara, be careful,” Alex said.

“You have eye make-up everywhere,” Kelly said, licking her finger and rubbing Alex’s cheek.

“Thanks, mom,” Alex said. “Sara, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Sara Lance.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Sara said, holding out her hand.

Kelly shook Sara’s hand, looking between Alex and Sara. “Sara Lance as in - ?”

“Sara-from-Barry’s-wedding Sara. Yep,” Alex blushed.

Sara grinned, looking at Kelly. “You have fine taste, Agent Danvers.”

“Lena,” Kara breathed, catching sight of Lena.

“Go,” Alex said.

“That’s Lena?” Sara asked, following Kara’s line of sight to the women in the three-piece suit. “Damn, Kara. She is fine.”

“I’ll explain later,” Kara said, looking at Alex’s questioning expression.

“Go to her,” Alex said.

Kara could feel her heart pounding.

“Go, we’ll be right here.”

Kara nodded, and made her way across to Lena, who looked a little lost. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Lena said, forcing a smile.

Kara smiled, and it made Lena smiled genuinely. “Oh, come here,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena. “Thank-you,” she mumbled.

“For what?” Lena asked, reluctantly returning the hug, but then feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the comfort and warmth she found in Kara’s embrace.

“Just - for being,” Kara said. She didn’t want to let go, but was aware that the hug was going on for a little longer than was socially acceptable. But Lena wasn’t letting go either. Lena, who smelt like expensive perfume and nice shampoo, who wasn’t as tall as Kara, even in heels, whose very existence had been enough to pull Kara out of a panic attack. Kara could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. She was tired and hungry and overwhelmed and -

“Kara?” Lena let go and took a small step back.

Kara let her arms fall to her side. She looked around and saw Sara talking to Kate, Barry, and Iris, the latter two holder hands, and Alex quite passionately getting reacquainted with Kelly. Kara looked back to Lena.

Lena’s eyes were glossy, her lips slightly parted. They were standing too close together.

“Lena, I - ”

Lena grabbed Kara and pushed her lips against Kara’s. Kara instinctively kissed Lena back. It felt so natural, so perfect, just like Lena felt in her arms. Though Kara tried to drown out the rest of the world, she still heard two comments from across the room, “I knew it!” from Alex, and “Well I’m about not-at-all surprised by that,” from Sara.

Lena pulled away. “I’m sorry,” she said, blushing, “I don’t know why I - ”

“I’m not,” Kara said, “Not for that. I am so sorry for not telling you everything earlier though. All cards on the table. I have panic attacks. I can’t really get drunk and it doesn’t matter what I eat, my metabolism is such that I can’t gain weight. I can’t live without Alex. There’s a bit of a story behind why I wear glasses and you’ll probably like to know how they work. I think I’ve been in love with you for a very long time and I feel stupid for not noticing it, because you’re amazing and brilliant and beautiful and good. You are so good, Lena and I love you, but if you don’t want to do this and don’t want to be friends anymore then I guess I - ”

“Love you too, Kara Danvers,” Lena said, cutting off Kara’s waterfall of words, “Why do you think it hurt so much?”

“I will make it up to you. I promise, I’ll tell you everything. I’ll get Alex to give you access to all my files at the DEO. I - ”

“Just keep saving the universe,” Lena said, fighting back tears, and taking Kara’s hands in hers. “And make sure you come back to us. That’ll be enough.”


End file.
